


I Love you, Officer Park!

by chanbaekcum



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Police, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekcum/pseuds/chanbaekcum





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning class," I said to my 21 5th grade students.

"Good morning Mr.Byun!" They all said back in unison.

"Later today we are going to have a special guest talk to you about how drugs and alcohol are bad for you. His name is Officer Park and I want you to be on your best behavior for him, okay?"

"Okay," most of them replied.

I had talked to him on the phone twice. Both times he was very nice and excited to work with the class through the D.A.R.E. program.

We have set up the next 10 Fridays for him to come in for an hour and talk to the kids.

At exactly 2 p.m. Officer Park knocked on the classroom door. The kids all got excited to meet him.

"Okay class, put your math homework in your home folder and clear your desks except for a pencil, please." I told them.

I walked to the door and through the glass window I got my first look at him. Holy cow he was cute. Like, dang, really cute.

"That's not the point though, this is a professional situation," I told myself.

I opened the door and stuck out my right hand to shake his.

"Good afternoon, I'm Byun Baekhyun, so nice to meet you." I said with a warm smile.

He took my hand and, with his deep brown eyes, looked into mine. "Hi, nice to meet you as well. I'm Park Chanyeol." He said, giving a gorgeous smile after. Wow, I'm going to enjoy these next 10 weeks.

I ushered him into the room and all the kids started to talk cheerfully.

"Ok class, this is Officer Park Chanyeol. Please give him a warm welcome, and remember what I told you, be on your best behavior for him."

"Hi Officer Park!" They said in unison as I stepped away from the front of the class and took a seat behind the big work station table.

"Good afternoon everybody! It's so nice to meet you! Before we begin I'd love to get to know your names, so let's go around the room and share them. I'll start: I'm Officer Park." He points to a student in the front left and asked her to start.

"I'm Yoora!"

"My name is Jong-suk"

"I'm Jennie!"

Okay he is good with the kids, this will be easier for me now great. And it doesn't hurt his sexiness.

"NOT the point," I reminded myself!

...

At 3:10 the kids grabbed their backpacks from their cubbies and waited to hear their bus called. Officer Park stood at the door and said goodbye to each one with a high five and he even remembered their names. How he did that I have no clue, but it was impressive.

Once they all left he said, "Wow that was nerve-racking!"

"You did awesome! They love you!" I replied.

"Thanks, I was so nervous, but I think it went well." He said with a little laugh.

"It did." I replied. Just then my friend and coworker Nana walked in.

"Hey how was your day-?" She said, lingering on the last word. She caught sight of Officer Park and quickly remained calm, even though I could tell she wanted to rip his clothes off. "Oh hello, my name is Im Jin-ah. You can call me Nana , I'm the other 5th grade teacher!" She said, walking over to him and shaking his hand.

"Hello, I'm Park Chanyeol." He said, giving her a kind smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well!" She said with a little too much interest.

"Well I better get going, have to resume my patrol. It was nice to meet you Mr. Byun, and you as well, Ms. Nana "

"You as well. See you next Friday." I said.

"Goodbye, Officer!" said Nana. I had to control myself from rolling my eyes at her.

Officer Park walked out of the classroom and down the hall. Nana gave me a look only she would. She knew he was hot. And she knew I knew he was hot.

"God, you are so lucky. My Officer is middle-aged and married. He probably had kids too!"

"Hey, how do you know Officer Park isn't married with kids?" I retorted.

"I didn't see a ring, did you?" She sasses back.

"Well... I wasn't really looking for a ring..."

"Mmmhmm, too distracted by his face. Don't blame you. Bet he is so fit under that uniform too."

"Ok ok, why don't you ask him out then?" I asked her.

"Trust me, he isn't my type, he is gay."

"How do you know that?" I asked, not believing her.

"I have good gaydar! Plus, did you see the look he gave you on his way out!"

"What, no!!" I said, blushing.

"Fine, don't believe me. But I'm betting he is gonna ask you out."

"I can't, he is working with my kids!"

"Maybe, but I can tell he doesn't just want to get in your classroom if you know what I mean! Besides, I can tell you like him! Your face is red!"

"Hey! Okay... maybe I did notice his deep brown eyes... and his endless smile... and how good he was with the kids..." I said smiling and blushing.

"I told you! Now, let's get our lessons prepared and get out of here!" Nana said.

...

We had made plans to go to my house and watch movies. I was following Nana in my car when I heard the sirens. Shoot! I'm not even speeding!

I pulled over to the side and Nana must have noticed because she pulled over a little ways ahead of me. I reached over to my glove compartment and grabbed my registration and took my license out of my wallet.

I looked out at my left mirror and, holy moly, there was Officer Park walking toward me. Oh gosh, this will be embarrassing.

"Hello again, Officer Park." I said, a little guilt in my voice.

"Hello Mr. Byun. License and registration please." He said with that deep voice of his.

I handed them to him and asked, "Was I speeding, Officer?"

"No, I just wanted an excuse to ask you out."

My brain went into overdrive. Oh my god. He just asked me out.

"Ummm" I said, pondering his question.

"I know I'm the officer for your class but when I shook your hand and you smiled at me I knew I wanted to know you better" he said.

"I-I would like to go out with you." I said smiling, still in a little shock. "How did you know I I'm gay?"

"I didn't, I just really wished you were, and thank god you are" he said with a little laugh. "Does tomorrow night work for you? I can pick you up at 6?"

"That works for me." I said, not able to keep from smiling. Gosh I really do feel butterflies right now.

"Ok. I'll remember your address from your license. See you then." He said, handing back my listened and registration.

...

"Did you get a ticket?! What happened?! Was that Chanyeol?!" Nana pounded me with these questions as I got out of my car at my place.

"No I didn't and yes it was."

"And...?"

"And... he said he just wanted an excuse to ask me out."

"Oh my god I knew it! You better have said yes or else I'm going to have to kill you!" She replied.

"I said yes. He is picking me up at 6 tomorrow night."

...

*Chanyeol's Point of View*

I pulled into Baekhyun's long driveway and wow, he had a nice house. Wonder how did he afford it on a teacher's salary.

Well that's none of my business.

I walked up the nice front steps and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later he opened the door. He looked amazing in dark blue shorts and a nice short sleeved button up shirt. There he goes with that cute smile, gosh act cool.

"Hey, you look great." He said.

"Thanks, so do you." I replied with a big smile. "Ready to get your butt kicked in mini golf?"

"Well, I can't be ready for something I am not prepared is going to happen" he jokingly said.

"Fine, fine. Guess we will have to fight it out for me to prove it"

"We will see about that!" He said, shutting the door behind him.

I really hope mini golfing is okay with him. He must be use to expensive meals and all that by the looks of his house.

We walked over to my car and I opened the door for him.

"Thank you." He said sweetly.

I walked around and got in. I continued to follow the driveway put back on to the street.

"So how do you like being a teacher?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

"I love it. My kids are so incredible. I honestly love going to school with them everyday. I'm so lucky to have gotten the job, I love the small school environment. How about you, Chanyeol, do you like your job?"

"Wouldn't want to do anything else. I also love working in a small community and getting to protect others and do good is priceless" I said.

"That's really amazing. How long have you been a police officer?"

"Well I spent four years in the Marines after college so I didn't start until I was 26, so only 2 years. How long have you been a teacher?"

"Wow thank you for your service. I've been a teacher since I was 24, so for 3 years."

"Ah, so your a year younger than me."

"Guess so, gosh this is gonna be hard on my reputation... going out with an old guy!" He said playfully.

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious" I said retorted

We pulled into Pirates Cove, the mini gold place. We went up to the teen and told him two.

We both went for our wallets.

"Please, let me pay." He said.

"No, I asked you out, I'm going to pay." I said, handing over the money.

We grabbed out gold balls and clubs. I got blue, he got green.

As we walked up to the first hole he said, "Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"If I win, I get to pay for the game."

"Hmmm. Okay, but if I win... I get to pay for our next date." I said with a smirk.

He didn't seem to like that idea but he said, "Fine. Deal."

He bet me. 42-38.

"Ha!" He said. "Looks like I kicked your butt!"

"Seems so." I said. Over the 18 holes I really enjoyed our conversation. Baekhyun is really smart and so funny. And he smells really good which helps.

He handed me the ten dollar bill. "There you go"

"Thank you" I said reluctantly. "But, now it's up for grabs on our second date. And since you payed for this one it only seems fair that I pay for our next" I said with a smirk.

Ha. I got him there. "Your assuming we have a second date." He said flirtatiously, looking me in the eyes.

"Hey, a guy can hope. Since you seem to like the competition, how about we go bowling?"  
"I'd like that." He replied.

The drive back to his place was fun. We listened to music and found out we both like country and pop.

Once getting to his house, I put the car in park and got out and ran to open his door. We walked up the steps to his front door and just stood there facing each other.

"Thank you for a great night. I had a lot of fun." He said, looking up a little at me.

"Hey, you're the one who paid" I said with a laugh. "I had a lot of fun too. So, how does tomorrow work? 12?"

"Perfect, I hope your ready to lose again."

"We will see about that..." I said, leaning in closer to him. God he smelled nice.

Finally I raised my hands to hold his jaw and neck and pressed my lips against his. Lord help me, his lips are so soft. I want to never stop, but I didn't want to go too far. Gosh I could feel my dick getting happier and happier by the second.

I sadly pulled my lips back and opened my eyes. Damn he had a sexy grin on his face.

"Well, I better get going." I said, both of us knowing it wouldn't be good if I stayed any longer.

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

...

*Baekhyun's Point of View*

Chanyeol beat me at bowling. Because it gave me a good view of his cute butt when he bowled.

We spent the next few weeks going on dates. Chanyeol worked a regular shift so we got to spend a lot of time together. We'd go over to each other's houses for dinner and watch movies. Chanyeol loved watching movies in my home theater, so we mostly ate at my house.

For our one month anniversary he said he wanted to make me a special dinner. I had no objection considering he is an incredible cook.

"So what are you making me?" I said, leaning on the island counter.

"I was thinking a nice filet mignon and mashed potatoes."

"I do love steak." I said with a laugh.

"And candy apparently. That's all that you have in this house."

"Hey, its how I keep my skinny, fit body" I retorted.

"Mmmhmm, sure it is. Not like some of us have to go to the gym 6 times a week"

"Hey, I go to the gym too. More like 3 times a week but still" I said, walking around the island in the kitchen to him. "So, how can I help?" I asked, wrapping my hands around his strong stomach from behind him.

"Oh, I think your helping plenty as is." He said.

"Good, cause I don't want to ruin this dinner" I said, giving him a kiss on the neck.

That gave him a good laugh.

I set the table and lit some candles. It was very cliche but I loved it. Chanyeol made an amazing dinner and we ate and talked about our schedules for the upcoming week. When we finished we cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"So, what should we do tonight?" I asked.

"I was thinking a good rom com."

"Hmm. Let's go browse."

We walked down to the theater.

"I still can't get over the fact you have so many DVDs. And that they're alphabetized. You really are a loser." Chanyeol said jokingly.

"Yes, but a cute loser."

"I can't argue there," he said, kissing my cheek.

"This is my favorite movie! We should watch it!"

"Are you kidding, zootopia is the best movie ever made!" he said shocked.

"That's amazing. I never get sick of this movie."

"Same here. Why don't you get it set up, and I'll go make the tea for us"

"That sounds great." He said, giving my a kiss on the lips. Gosh I do love to kiss him.

When I came back he had the movie ready to go and had made a comfy bed of blankets and pillows on the couch.

"Babe, this looks incredible."

"Hey, who said you get to lay in it?" He joked.

"Fine, I guess I can drink both of these cups on my own. And you know very well I can."

"Fine, fine! You win. I must taste this delicious tea." He said, reaching for it.

"Uh-uh-uh, not yet. Got to earn it first" I said, pulling the tea away from him.

"I think I can do that..." he leaned in and gave me the best kiss I've ever had. Oh my god his lips against mine made my legs feel numb. I had to control myself to not spill the tea.

"Hold on a sec" I said, putting down the two mugs and climbing into the blanket-bed. Chanyeol climbed in next to me. "Okay, resume please."

"As you wish." He said, pulling me closer to him. His tongue in my mouth was heaven. I wanted him so badly, and I could feel he wanted me bad too.

"Shall we start the movie." I said after pulling away.

Our breathing was heavy. We must have been kissing for a few minutes. "Yes" he said grabbing the mugs of tea as I clicked play.

Half way through the movie we finished our tea, well I had finished mine in 15 minutes (I'm a teaholic), and put them down on the table.

Watching this movie was always a joy. Watching it with him was even better. We both laughed so hard at all the jokes and it was awesome experiencing him watch this movie.

Sadly, the end of the movie came. We spent the rest of the movie cuddled up after finishing. I took the DVD out and put in the box and put it away as he picked up the blankets and pillows.

We brought the mugs back to the kitchen and rinsed them out. We stood in the kitchen kissing for a minute.

I pulled my lips back. "Why don't you... not go home tonight" I asked Chanyeol.

"I do like that idea." He giggled as we kissed again.

Chanyeol brought his arms around to my back. He ran them up and down my back as we kissed. My hands rested on his neck but I began moving them up towards his hair. He had a military style buzz cut and I loved the feeling of his hair through my fingers.

His hands moved their way down my lower back and onto my ass. The warmth of his hands felt amazing over my basketball shorts.

He pulled me closer to him. Our lips never left each other's and our tongues fought for more. I could feel myself getting hard. Very hard. And dang, I could definitely feel him getting hard too.

"Why don't we go get ready for bed...?" I asked.

"Please, lead the way."

Without letting go of his hand I led him up to my bedroom. He seemed shocked at how big the room was.

"You have a sweet bedroom!" He said, soaking it all in.

"Haha thanks. There is one thing I don't use very often. But right now seems like a great time to."

"I-Are you sure you want to right no-"

"Trust me. Just stay here for a minute." I interrupted, sitting him down on the end of my bed.

"Yes, sir." He said, giving me a fake salute.

I walked into the bathroom and started the jacuzzi tub. I had actually planned this so I grabbed the bag of rose petals from under the sink and, to the best of my abilities, artistically threw a few dozen in the tub. I grabbed the bubble soap and poured a few squirts in as well. Finally, I lit the candles that surrounded the tub.

I walked to the door and opened it up.

"You may come in now" I said in my best sexy voice. It only made me laugh.

"That's just sad." He laughed. He got up and entered the room. "God, I am lucky to have you." He said once spotting the tub.

"Not so lucky. I may have put red dye in there for all you know."

"So funny." He responded, kissing me.

"I think we should enjoy it, don't you."

"Yes, very much so." He said.

He reached for the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I did the same for him. He then rolled down my shorts, and then my boxer briefs. He kissed my collar bone after he stood up again.

He took in the sight of my naked body. I have never felt more comfortable naked with some dog before. I think that's a good thing. I truly feel safe with him.

I grabbed the waste-band of his shorts and slowly pulled them down.

"Could you go any slower?" He sassed. And so I did, I went even slower as I rolled them down over his knees. "For the love of god!" He said, making me have to sit on my knees laughing. I pulled raised my hands and gripped onto his underwear. He also wore boxer briefs. I pulled those down, this time a little faster. I took in the sight of his body. He had incredible abs that I just wanted to kiss and his chest was well defined. Sure, I was of an athletic build, but he was a work of art. His cock was soft but not small.

He stepped into the tub and turned off the water as it finally reached the perfect height. And, of course, his butt was a masterpiece. I could lay my head on it and be so comfortable I'd fall asleep.

"Are you just gonna stare or join me?" He said as he sat down.

"I-I, I'm sorry. You're just so hot."

"Well, I'm not going to disagree." He joked.

"And trust me, I'd spend all day just staring at you if I could. But I'd also like to cuddle up with you in here."

Lord help me, he is amazing. I'm officially blushing. I stepped into the tub. He didn't take his eyes off me. The water felt good as I lowered myself in. It was big enough for us to spread out, but I got close to him. I had my hands on the floor of the tub on both sides of him. I leaned down and kissed him gently. "I think I can arrange for that cuddle right about now."

"Good" Chanyeol said, wrapping his arms around my upper back and pulling me down.

My hands moved onto his chest. God his chest felt so strong, so sturdy. We spent what felt like forever kissing. His lips taste so good. I started to grind my body into his. Our cocks rubbed against each other and we both grew hard. My chest against his, I could feel his heart beating. God I'm really falling for this man.

"So um... do you have a certain position...?" Chanyeol asked.

"I like both. If you're willing to do that, I'd really love to with you."

"Phew, good. I'd love to do both too."

We kissed some more. The water was no longer hot. "Why don't we get out of here?" I asked.

"Sounds great." He said. I leaned back and stood up. While getting out, I reached for a towel and held it for him to grab. Once he stepped out of the tub he reached for the towel. Before he could grab it I swung my hand behind me.

"No, no, no mister." I played with him. "Not yet."

His smile grew, I didn't know it could. He reached for it again. This time I brought it around his back and lightly slapped his butt with it. Then I grabbed the other end and had him trapped in it. I pulled him closer to me and opens the towel. I kissed his chest while rubbing the towel up and down his wet back drying him.

"I do like this..." he said while reaching for the towel. "But it's only fair that I get a turn at it!" He had taken control of the towel playfully and I made a run for it. "Oh no you don't!" He said chasing after me. We were both laughing as we ran. I ran and jumped up onto my bed. He jumped next to me and smacked the towel at me as I giggled. Then he started drying me off. As he did so, he started kissing my neck. Then he made a trail, kissing my chest and swirling his tongue around my nipples.

He let go of the towel and climbed on top of me. He spread his legs so he was straddling my waist. His hands gripped my wrists, pulling them over my head. He kissed my forehead, then moved over to my left arm. He made a trail of kisses down to my armpit. His lips brushed against my still wet armpit hair. He lightly blew on it, making me moan. My cock was pulsing. He continued down my flat, lightly defined abs. His lips on my skin felt incredible.

And then he did the most evil thing. He kissed around my dick, kissing my hip and going into my thigh and down, but avoiding my dick. Evil.

"Don't make me use that towel again." I said. He laughed.

"Yes boss" Chanyeol responded. He moved up again, thank god.

"Oh god, yes baby, yes" I moaned as he kissed my ball sac. I held onto his head as he moved up and kissed all over my pubes. Then he kissed the base of my cock. I had not yet reached a full erection, but as soon as he slipped my in his mouth I lost it. He wrapped his warm lips around my head and slowly took in all circumcised 7 inches.

"Oh my god, yes" I moaned as he buried his nose in my pubes. "Yes baby, keep going. Oh my god" I said loudly, gripping the sheets. He motioned his head up and down, up and down. Each time I thought it couldn't get any better he did something new with his tongue that drove me crazy.

He took it all in quickly then slowly retreated up. He did that multiple times sending my close to the edge. I popped out of his mouth and he said, "I want your cum baby, please."

Then he slammed his mouth all the way down me again, this time laying his tongue flat against the underside of my cock as he pulled up. Once reaching my head he twirled his tongue around it, almost like licking an ice cream cone.

As soon as he did that I fully lost control. My cock pulsed harder than it ever has. Suddenly I was shooting shot after shot into his mouth. My feet twitched as my cock pulsed. He took every drop like a pro. Once I was done, he let go of my cock and wiped his lips. He had a huge grin on his face, like a kid who just snuck a cookie.

"Thank you. So much." I barely managed to say, my breathing heavy.

"Thank you, you tasted amazing baby."

"Ok. Now it's your turn." I said as he later down next to me. "Just give me a sec to recover." He laughed.

A second after I said that I realized what I'd get to do. "Ok, I'm ready!" I said. He started bursting out laughing.

"Guess those kids give you energy." He said.

"Oh yes, but so does another thing. You." I said, leaning down to kiss him.

At this point I was straddling him. I lifted my head to get a good look at him. He is amazing. His arms are so strong, but not too buff. His chest is sturdy and he has hair all over it. His 6 pack is so well defined and smooth. I ran my hands down from his shoulders to where my thighs rested. God, I could just lay on his chest and fall right to sleep.

I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He had his big hands cupping my butt cheeks. I kissed his cheeks over and over again, moving down to his neck. He had a sexy Chanyeol's apple, figures. I gripped his shoulders as I kissed across his chest. Uh, then I reached his abs. They are amazing. I could spend forever just kissing them. I licked down the middle ridge to his belly button. From there I followed his scrumptious happy trail that was the perfect shade of brown/black. I reached his hairy bush and buried my nose in it, kissing the skin it was hiding.

Since he teased me it's only fair I do the same. I grabbed hold of his cock and kissed the tip. Then I let it go straight up towards his abs.

"Evil babe, evil."

I licked down to his balls and put each in my mouth. "Mmm yes baby."

"You're not getting off that easily." I said as I moved to his thighs. I kissed my way back up, coming close to, but avoiding, his cock. I kissed his gorgeous lips a few times.

Then I worked my way back down and wrapped my lips around his cock. It was a big, 8 inch, gorgeous circumcised cock.

"Oh that feels so good Baekhyun. Mmmm. Please don't stop, babe."

I moved my tongue around and around the tip of his cock. It was fully erect and god dang did I want it all. I slid my tongue under his underside and moved my way down slowly. Almost too slow even for me. I buried my nose in his pubes, god he smelled amazing. The mix of body wash and sweat, uh. I moved my mouth back up and almost let his cock out but dove down quickly before it could escape.

I massaged his balls, they're lightly coated with the same dark hair as his pubes, as I kept taking him all the way in and then almost all the way out. I let the tip pop out and took his cock in my hand to hold it steady as I moved my tongue all over it. I went in up and down and side to side motion, making sure to keep my tongue flat against his shaft to really hit it home.

I once again took him all the way in my mouth and throat, this time putting my left hand under his tight ass. I gripped onto his sweaty butt cheek and forced him up, forging his cock further down. Then I swiftly pulled back so only the tip lay on my tongue and made eye contact with him. God he had the best, most beautiful brown eyes.

This sent him over the edge. He began to shoot his load in my mouth. His hot cum shot out squirt after squirt as he filled my mouth with the sweetest taste I've ever had. Oh my god even his cum is magic.

Once he finished oozing cum I kissed the tip and finished swallowing it all. I crawled up and kissed him on the lips. They were even more luscious than the last time I kissed them.

"That should be illegal." He breathed.

"Well maybe it should, then you can arrest me."

"Oh I can arrest you as is!" He said kissing me.

"On what grounds?!" I jokingly argued.

"Being to damn amazing." He said looking into my eyes, more serious than joking.

"As long as I'm in your custody, I'll be fine." I responded. I leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"Happy anniversary." He whispered.

"Happy anniversary." I responded, crawling next to him and snuggling up against his chest.

He wrapped the blankets over us and I fell quickly to sleep laying on his chest and feeling his breathing. I really hope it works out, I definitely have feelings for Chanyeol.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chanyeol's Point of View*

I woke up early for a Saturday, around 7. I loved having Baekhyun in my arms. God this felt good, this felt right. I don't want to get up, I feel like I'm at home right now in this bed. But, I have a plan!

I slowly worked my way out of the bed without waking Baekhyun up. I put on my shorts and cleaned up all the rose petals in the tub that we abandoned last night. Then I went downstairs to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Baekhyun had pancake batter. I let the mix sit for a few minutes as I set the tray up. I hope he doesn't mind me using all this stuff, then again he probably never will without me.

Once they were ready I carefully ascended the stairs with the tray of chocolate chip pancakes, water, orange juice, silverware, and napkins. He looked so beautiful just laying in bed.

"It took you long enough!" He scared me.

"What the heck?! I thought you were sleeping?!"

"I was but I must have woken up after you left the bed. It's not as comfortable without you."

"So you've been laying in bed while I slaved away in the kitchen?"

"Sounds about right to me." He said, laughing.

"If you weren't so dang cute and if this food wasn't here I'd hit you over the head with that pillow!"

Baekhyun laughed at that. "So what's that you made me?"

"I made myself some chocolate chip pancakes. But I guess I could share, if I were to be persuaded."

He turned over on his back and spread over the whole bed, revealing everything. He leaned up and kissed my neck, then the other side, then my jaw, then my lips.

God he had a mouth on him. "Hard to believe such a sarcastic mouth can be so sweet." I breathed. He lightly laughed.

Then he bent down and kissed my stomach. He pulled away and grabbed a cup of orange juice. "Thanks, I'm starving!" He said. That evil, sexy boy played me.

"I see you only want me for my food" I said, putting the tray down on the bed.

"Yup." He said. And I did not mind one bit.

We spent the day in bed. Not being naughty, just eating and talking. God I could talk to him for hours. It flows so naturally and even the silence isn't awkward. We snuggled up under the blankets and kissed. I don't know how he does it but even his simplest words make me laugh.

That Friday I was looking forward to going to see the kids again. They are incredible and we are about half way through the sessions, which is crazy. Plus, getting to see Baekhyun with the kids is always amazing, he is so good with them.

After the kids left Nana came in. "Hey Chanyeol, how's it going?" She is the only one that knows we are dating.

"Great Nana, how was your week?"

"Good, its always nice having that break on Friday when you guys come in!" She said with a smile.

"Why don't we all hang out tonight at my place. I'll make dinner for us." Baekhyun said.

Nana and I looked at each other, knowing very well that he doesn't cook.

"What kind of dinner are you making...?" Nana asked.

"Guess you'll just have to find out, won't you? See you guys at 6?"

"Sure" I replied cautiously.

"Ya, okay..." Nana said.

I got there at 6 on the dot and Nana was right behind me. He let us in and led us to the dining room. He had set it up all fancy. Then he ran off into the kitchen and a minute later came out with a platter of Bagel Bites.

"What a loser" Nana said laughing.

"Hey I slaved over these for 12-14 minutes." He retorted.

"I think we need an intervention for him, Nana" I said.

"Shut up." He interrupted. "And eat it. And like it!"

We all laughed and ate. It was a great night. We had brownies for dessert and retired to the home theater to watch our reality shows. I can see why he and Nana are so close. They are basically the same person.

Nana and I left at around 11.

After he shut the door, I walked her to her car.

"You better not break his heart. That boy has gone through enough already." She said, pointing to the door. "He is the sweetest person I know and if you hurt him I will personally make sure you pay for it." She said protectively, looking me in the eyes.

"I promise I won't hurt him. I care so much about him. I think I'm falling for him." I replied.

"Oh, I know you are. The way you look at him... anyway, Ill always have his back and yours, just don't hurt him."

"I won't." I said, giving her a hug before she got in her car. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Another month passed by smoothly. It was time for the DARE graduation. The kids all got dressed up and I presented them with their diplomas and the parents all took pictures, it was really a special night. The end of the school year had come, only one more day left.

After the last day, the three of us went out to celebrate. Baekhyun drove us in one of his cars, this one being a brand new Mustang Convertible. We went mini golfing and got ice cream, if was a perfect summer day out.

We dropped Nana off out her house and then Baekhyun drove us to his. He parked the car in the garage and ywe walked inside.

"So, what shall we do?" He asked. We hadn't done anything more than the night of our one month anniversary. We were just both busy during this one of year.

"I was thinking we could relax, celebrate your year being over..."

"Oh ya, that sounds nice." He said, kissing me.

"Why don't you undress and go lay on your stomach on your bed. I'll be up in a minute." I whispered.

"And what do you plan on doing with me?" He asked seductively.

"It's a surprise" I replied, turning him around and sending him up stairs.

He did as he was asked. I walked up a minute later and found him laying on the bed naked, his bubble butt out for me to admire. I took of my shirt but left on my shorts, not they they stopped my cock from getting hard.

I climbed on the bed and nuzzles my head in his neck, kissing it. "Hey baby, I thought you deserved a nice massage, so just close it eyes and relax."

He smiled and shook his head, allowing me to begin. I started with his shoulders. I rubbed my hands in circles over his shoulder blades. He doesn't seem it when clothes, but damn he had a great body. I pushed my thumbs in, kneading away at the muscles on his back. He moaned as I continued to work my way down his back. I got in between his legs and admired his ass. Uh, his butt is beautiful. I applied pressure with both hands in each cheek, making him push up at me. He liked that, so I did it again, and again, and again.

Then I moved my hands down to his hamstrings and rubbed those. As I rubbed them, I brought my lips to his left butt cheek and kissed he top, then did the same to the right. Then I kissed the middle on each side, and then the crevice where each cheek met his legs. He really liked that, and so did I. I was rock hard at this point.

I flipped him over. "Someone's happy." I said.

"Same can be said for you mister!" He said, wrapping his legs around my waist, pulling my stomach to his.

We shared a long kiss that had us both meaning in each other's mouths. He tongue fought to enter my mouth and I let it. Then mine fought to do the same. My arms were on each side of his head in plank position as I ran my hands through his short brown hair. His hands grabbed my my back, he had complete control of me and I loved it.

"Please baby, I want you in me." He whispered in my ear. "I need you Chanyeol." We kissed for another second.

"I'm so glad you said that." I smiled. I leaned back and sat on my legs. He pushed himself further up the bed so his head lay on the pillows.

He handed me the bottle of lube and I got us both prepared. He was laying on his back with his legs bent up in the air. I positioned my self right next to his butt, my cock ready to enter.

While holding his legs on each side of my body, I slowly pushed the tip in. God he is tight.

"Oh my god baby, you feel incredible!" I said.

"So do you Chanyeol, oh god, I want you so bad." He moaned.

I pushed further and further in. My cock was pulsing at the grip his hole had on it. With roughly 6 inches in I stopped to let him adjust. I bent down and kissed him. God his body is incredible, but his lips are heaven.

He pulled back and said, "I want you all baby. Please." And then he grinned my damp ass and pulls some closer to him, thus making my cock forge the last two inches in.

"Oh god baby you're so tight!"

"Please babe, give it to me. Let me feel you all."

I took that as a sign to really start. I pulled all the way out, slowly entered my head, and thrust all the way in. I repeated this multiple times. Then he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down. He kissed my sweaty neck and that made me moan. He drove me over the edge. I started thrusting in harder and harder. Then I slowed down, taking each thrust with more and more ease.

His lips touched mine and he mined in my mouth. I loved it. It made me even harder. I began to pick up the pace and that's when I hit his prostrate. God that was amazing.

"Ahhh. Yes Chanyeol, yes babe. Right there! Keep going, keep going!" He yelled.

"Is that what you want baby? Want me to keep fucking you?"

"Yes, please. Don't stop!!" He begged. At that I started going in and out, in and out, hitting the spot each time. I picked up the speed with each thrust. His king size bed had never felt so big as I buried myself all the way in him. His chest against mine. My pubes against his ass.

I held on to him for support as I raged in and out of his hole. I didn't even realize I was grunting, all I could hear was his "yes yes yes" with each new thrust.

"I'm so close baby." I grunted.

"Don't stop, cum in me Chanyeol. Fill me babe. Let me have all of you." With that I pounded in him as hard and fast as I could, sweat dripping down both of our bodies.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any better he shot his load in between our stomachs. His hole tightened around my cock and it sent me over the edge. I slowed down my thrusts as my load shot out one by one into his hole.

"Yes baby cum in me. Give it to me, I want you so bad!" I heard him say.

When I stopped oozing I pulled all the way out and then later down next to him.

"That was incredible. Thank you for that" I said, panting.

He leaned his head and kissed my chest. "I should be thanking you" he said. "I mean the sex was meh, the massage was awesome." He joked.

"Ha. Ha." I responded.

"Maybe it's the old age..." he added.

"Don't make me!" I said, grabbing a pillow.

"What, I thought you like this butt?" He said, turning over on his stomach and pushing his ass up.

"Oh I do. I really do." I laughed. "But I think I like this better!" I said, taking the pillow and hitting him on the butt with it.

"Oh you want to play dirty! I see how it is!" He said, getting the other pillow and hitting my chest.

I put my hands up in defeat. "I lose! Im too tired for this!" I said with a smile.

"Guess mini golf isn't the only thing you're not good at." He smiled at me.

I couldn't resist, I had to pull him in for a kiss.

"Why don't we go clean up?" He said. I followed him into the bathroom and we stepped into the gorgeous glass shower stall.

We cleaned up and got on some comfortable clothes then headed down to the family room to cuddle on the couch.

"So, I was hoping you'd come meet my parents for their party? We could make a long weekend of it and go up that Friday before so you can meet them before all the crazy family comes."

"I'd love that. They sound like wonderful people. I can tell how much you love them."

"I can tell your parents loved you very much. Nobody can be as sweet and as kind as you without having that love in their childhood."

"Ya. I know they loved me. I'm lucky I got 16 years with them before the accident. I never told you this and I appreciate you not questioning it cause of how obvious it is that I can't afford this house on a teacher's salary. I, uh, my parents were the founders and sole owners of Byun Corporation. Being the only child left alive, I inherited everything."

"Wow. I didn't even think of your last name being connected to the corporation. I appreciate you opening up. And ya, I was curious but it's none of my business."

"Well, I want it to be. I care about you so much and I want to be open and honest with you."

"I want to be open and honest with you too, baby."

We shared a kiss. "It just clicked, no wonder you have a sweet tooth" I joked. We kissed again.

"Ya, guess I get it from my parents."

We had pasta with butter and cheese for dinner as we watched our usual shows.

It became clear to me that I truly love Baekhyun.

***

*Baekhyun's Point of View*

I'm a little nervous to meet Chanyeol's parents, but he says they'll love me. I really hope so, because I really do think I love him.

We decided to take my convertible because it's a perfect day for the top down. I let him drive, he is actually really good at driving, plus it's super sexy.

We arrived at 12 p.m. Since we reached one day before their party, his parents were the only ones there setting up for the next day. When we pulled in they both came out to greet us.

His mother ran up to Chanyeol. "My baby's here!" She said, squeezing him tight. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hi Mom, it's good to see you too." He said.

"Hi Mr. Park, I'm Baekhyun! It's so nice to meet you."I said, shaking Chanyeol's father's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, my son doesn't stop talking about you when we are on the phone!" He said making me laugh.

Then we switched, I went up and shook his mother's hand. She took it and then pulled me into a hug, "it's so nice to finally meet you!" She said, giving me a warm hug.

"Don't squish the boy to death Susan!" Mr. Park said while hugging Chanyeol.

"I know, I know!" She said, letting go. "It's just so nice to meet you!"

"It's so nice to meet you as well." I responded.

"Please, come in! You both must be starving! Have some food." She said letting us in. We all walked to the kitchen where a feast of Greek food was being prepared. "Most of this is for tomorrow, but I have some chicken and rice you can have."

"That sounds great mom, thanks"

The four of us ate and talked. His parents are so sweet and so funny, I see where he gets it all from. He must have had a great childhood.

The next day his whole family came over. There must have been 15-20 people.

The day went by fast. We played games like Kan Jam, Corn Hole, Volleyball, Bocce, etc. The food never stopped and the laughter continued throughout the day. His family all started heading out for the beach to watch the fireworks when he pulled me aside. "We'll be right behind you." He told his siblings.

"Hurry up!" Shouted his sister Yoora.

"Ok! We'll be there in a sec!" He yelled back, shutting the door. "Sorry about them." He laughed.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, it is quite a show watching you guys."

"At your service!" He joked, bowing before sitting next to me on the bed. He turned to look at me. His dark brown eyes were endless and I loved to lose myself in them. "You know, I loved watching you interact with my family. You fit in here so well."

"I loved getting to know them. They are all so amazing, I see where you get it from." I said making him blush.

"I wanted to pull you in here cause I just can't keep it from you. Watching you today with my family has just solidified what I already knew. I...I'm in love with you." He said, giving me the most intense and loving look I've ever seen.

"I'm in love with you too." I said, I sigh of relief escaping him. He leaned in and, even though I thought it was not possible, gave me an even better kiss than our previous ones. I could feel the passion. I could feel the need his lips had to touch mine. I could feel the love he had for me. I've found my own heaven on this earth.

At this point we were so deep in the kiss he had completely fallen over me as I laid flat on the bed. My legs were enclosing his and my hands were pulling his neck down towards me.

"We better get up before we get caught" I said.

"While you are right, is much rather not." He leaned in for another kiss.

"But the fireworks, we don't want to miss them!" I argued.

"We can make our own right here." He said, kissing my neck.

"You really want your parents or siblings to walk back in looking for us?"

"Ok. Good point." He said, climbing out of bed. "Let's go." I laughed as I followed.

We joined the family and sat on the beach. While we aren't into PDA, we cuddled up and just took in the beautiful show. I can't believe how happy I am right now.

***

*Chanyeol's Point of View*

The summer flew by. Baekhyun and I spent as much time together as we could.

While I have been topping we decided we wanted to try the flipping.

Late September I went over to his house as usual. We had dinner and watched a movie then started to make out. "I want you to fuck me tonight baby" I told Baekhyun.

"God that'd be awesome." He said, kissing my neck. We walked up to his bed and he threw me on it. He pulled his shirt over his head giving me a great view of his upper body. Then he undid his pants and slid them down, followed by his underwear. He pulled my shirt over my arms and then undid my pants. Soon he was laying on top of me, his skin touching mine. We kissed for a few minutes, inning our hard cocks against one another's. Then he climbed down and took me in his mouth. Every blowjob he gives me is like a new present. He is so dang good at it I am always left satisfied yet always want more.

Then he flipped me over and slapped my left butt cheek. "God your ass is meant to be worshipped" he said.

"What kind of worship are we talking about?" I teased.

He put his hands on each side of my body and lay flat on top of me. With his rock hard cock gliding over my crack, he brought his mouth to my right ear and whispered "I think this will be a good example" as he poked his head in my hole.

"Oh, I am definitely subscribing to this worship subscription!" I said.

"Good, cause I want you to get the most for your money's worth." And with that he grabbed the lube and got to work.

Soon he had three fingers in my hole, making me moan in pleasure. "God that feels amazing!" Then he pulled them out. No. I already miss him in me. "I need you baby."

"Don't worry. I'm here for you." He said, running his hands down my back. Then he straddled my butt, gripped onto my hips, and pushed his tip in me.

"Yesss baby yes" I moaned. Then he slowly slide further and further in me until I felt his pubes against my ass. "Aaaahh yes baby yes!"

He stayed still for a few seconds before pulling out and then pushing back in. He did this a few more times, keeping it a slow place. The initial pain was replaced with a sense of fulfillment that made me feel incredible. "Are you ready baby? Want me to pick it up?" He asked.

"God give it to me Baekhyun, fill me baby." I moaned. Then he slammed into me, making me grip the sheets. He laid down on top of me and put his left arm under my check/shoulders for balance and put his right arm on the bed. He lifted his hips up then thrust them back down. "God that feels incredible, don't stop. Please don't stop Baekhyun!"

He did it again. And again. And again. Each thrust his balls slapped against my ass. He is good at this and god I love it. " I love you so much baby. Don't stop."

"I got you babe, I love you" he said, kissing me. He kept thrusting in and out, in and out.

The California king bed shook with each thrust. His bare against my back felt so good, especially the light sweat I could feel.

Then he slammed all the way in me once more and stopped. "God you feel so good baby." He said.

"How about now?" I asked, grinding my hips up further back towards his cock. I swayed my ads up and down and made small circles.

"Holy cow baby that feels incredible. God I'm gonna cum!" And with that he started shooting his load in me. I tighten my hole around his cock as he filled me with his hot load. "Yes baby you're so tight, I love it."

His load filling me made me lose it. I pushed my hips up and started shooting my load over the bed sheets.

He pulled out of me and lay next to me. We shared a kiss. "Sorry, I got the sheets dirty."

"I think it'll be okay..." he said kissing me. "Lets clean up."

We got off the bed and put the sheets in the washer. Then we hopped in the shower and scrubbed each other clean.

The more time we spent together the more my love here for him. We had our fights, some bigger than others, but we worked together to compromise.

Soon it was November 12th, my birthday! It was a Friday so we both had to work but that's life. Baekhyun is so sweet, he woke me up with breakfast in bed.

"Good morning baby. Happy birthday Chanyeol! 29!!" He said, waking me up.

"Good morning to you too. Thanks for the breakfast Baekhyun."

"Eat up. We both have work today." He said, giving me a kiss.

That night I drove to his house for dinner. He actually made a real meal. God he must have spent a lot of time planning and making it. He made one of my favorite meals, a Greek dish my mother makes. While it wasn't as good as hers, it was quite good considering the his first try. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Who would slave for hours making me this?" I said.

"I want you to enjoy your day Chanyeol. You always make me happy and feel loved and I want your birthday to be special for you." After he said that I had to kiss him. He is so dang sweet to me.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you, too. I'm never gonna get sick of saying that."

We finished dinner and cleaned the dishes together. He yelled at me for helping but I insisted. Then we moved to the family room where there were presents waiting for me. "You didn't have to get me anything baby, I have all that I need."

"Too bad, they are already here and you might as well take them." He responded. He gave me the first one of three. It was the biggest one. I opened it up and inside were some nice clothes that were just my size and style.

"Thank you baby. They're awesome."

Then he handed me the second gift. It was small, but not the smallest. I opened it up to reveal two plane tickets and reservations for a trip to Disney next summer. "This is too much babe! I can't take this."

"Hey, it's a vacation for me too! Don't make me have to get a refund!"

"Thank you baby. It's too much, but I'll gladly accept. It'll be fun to go with you, I haven't been since I was a kid."

"I'm excited to go with you too baby, it'll be incredible. Here, this is the last thing." He said, handing me a tiny box the size of a smart phone.

"Ooh, what could this be...?" I said excited.

"Why don't you open it and find out..."

I lifted the cover and inside was a beautiful red velvet lining with a key inside. I felt a tear fall down my face. He pulled out a paper with the codes to the alarm system and garage. "I'd love it if you moved in with me."

"I'd love nothing more." I told him. I took his face in my palms and kissed him so passionately. "This is the best birthday I've had. It's all because of you." I could tell how much that meant to him. He didn't have the words to express it so he just kissed me and pulled me tight to him.

Then I realized those numbers looked familiar. "Is... is that our anniversary date for the alarm system?"

"Yes it is. I've actually had it for a month."

"Babe. I love you so much." I kissed him again.

"I love you too."

I took him upstairs and we made love. I was overcome with the feelings of joy and love that I felt, all because of this sweet man that loves me so much.

We spent all of Saturday moving my stuff into his place. Thankfully my rent is month by month so I only had to pay for the rest of November. I forced him to let me pay for some expenses. He reluctantly let me.

Sleeping next to him every night was wonderful. Knowing he was tight in my arms and with me allowed me to sleep so well.

Waking up and kissing him every morning made my day. I love it. I love him.

***

*Baekhyun's Point of View*

December 1st was the first day it snowed. It wasn't a lot, but still. The next day I went to school as usual. During recess I got a call from the police.

"Hey Baekhyun, it's Dean." Kai is Chanyeol's best friend and partner at the station. I could hear in his voice something was wrong.

"Hey Kai. Is everything alright?"

"Chanyeol has been hurt. He has been transported to Seoul Hospital."

"Okay, thank you for letting me know. Does his family know?"

"I am calling them right after I hang up."

"Thank you Kai." Then I hung up.

I went and told Nana and she said she would get my kids and watch them until a sub came. I told the Principal and got permission to leave.

When I got to the hospital and was guided to the waiting room. Since they lived close to the hospital, his parents were already there.

"Hey Baekhyun." His mom said, hugging me tight.

"H-how is he?" I asked.

"The Doctor just came out. He got shot in the arm but he will be okay. They expect a full recovery. Thank god it was just his arm." Relief came over me. Thank god he is okay.

"Oh god, good. I'm so relieved." We sat in the waiting room for 30 minutes until they told us we could go in and see him. He was sleeping so we just sat and talked. He woke up but was a little groggy. Then he fell asleep.

"We should head out." His father said, getting up.

"Ok, I'm gonna stay."I said

"You don't have to, you can come home with us." His mom said.

"Thank you, but I'm alright. I'll be good here."

"Okay, if you want. Call us if you need anything." She said, holding my hand. They kissed Chanyeol's head before leaving.

A few days later he was released. His parents and I picked him up and they followed me to my house. They were surprised by my house but tried not to show it. They helped me get him settled in our bed. Once he was down we walked down to the kitchen. I made them dinner and then tea and we sat at the table and talked for a few hours. They are such good people, I am lucky to get to know them.

"Since Chanyeol will still be healing, how would you feel about coming over, the whole family coming over for Christmas. It'd mean a lot to him, and to me?"

"That would be lovely, honey. Thank you so much. Why don't we keep it a surprise from him? We can all be down stairs Christmas morning when he wakes up!" Mrs.Park said

"Ya that's a good idea!" Mr.Park said.

"I love it! Let's do it!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell the family. And don't worry, we will bring all the food!" She said.

"Ok, perfect. Chanyeol's the cook! If I had to do f all we'd be having frozen pizza." We all laughed.

Each day Chanyeol got better and better. He did the proper exercises and his arm was healing well. He kept trying to have sex but I kept telling him it was doctors orders for a few weeks. He wasn't happy about that but he dealt with it. Its hard for me too cause he is so dang cute, especially when he acts like a little boy who can't have candy.

Christmas Eve came around and I made cookies for us. He has no trouble walking around the house and says he feels great but I can tell it still hurts. We snuggled up in the home theater and watched Hallmark movies all day.

I woke up extra early and snuck out of bed to disable the alarm and let his mom and dad in. They said they were always woken up by the kids at 4 so getting here at 5:30 was no big deal. I went back to bed to make sure Chanyeol didn't get suspicious. Everyone was set to arrive by 6:30. I woke Chanyeol up at 6:45.

"Good morning baby. Merry Christmas!" He half opened his eyes and groaned.

"Merry Christmas!" He said stretching awake. Then he wrapped his good arm around me and stuck his head in my neck, kissing me. "I think it's been long enough. We should have some fun."

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of him realizing his family was downstairs. "I think we should go downstairs. Have some coffee and open some presents."

"We can do that later, all I want to unwrap is you." He whispered before kissing me.

"Trust me. I will make it worth your while if we wait until tonight. Let's head downstairs." I replied. He groaned but accepted. I pulled him up out of bed. "Why don't you put on a shirt and let's head downstairs."

"Eh I don't need a shirt." I'm warm enough.

"You don't want to look like a hoe in the pictures of you opening your presents do you?" I laughed. He agreed and grabbed his matching pajama shirt.

We headed downstairs. The Christmas lights and decorations in the house looked so pretty. We had decorated but I guess his parents disagreed.

"What's with all the decorations? Did you do all this?"

"No, Santa must have visited." I smirked.

"Such a loser" he joked, slapping my butt playfully.

We turned down the stairs and when we walked into the main living area he saw all of them. His face lit up like the tree.

"Merry Christmas baby." I said. "I thought you'd like to have some family come to you rather than we travel."

"Thank you so much, I love you." He said, kissing me. Everyone came up and hugged him. We went back upstairs and showered and brushed our teeth before heading aback downstairs to actually start the day.

We all passed around presents and it was so nice to have so many people to share it with. At 10 the doorbell rang and I went and let them in. The past few years I spent Christmas with Nana and her family, so I invited them over to my house.

Today was the first time I really realized why my parents bought this house so long ago. They had planned to have these type of days here. I never truly appreciated this house like I do right now. It makes me feel even closer to my parents.

Everyone left by 9 that night. We had such an amazing day, I loved spending time with everyone and just the fact that everyone I love was under the same roof was an incredible feeling.

"How's your arm feeling?" I asked.

"It's fine. Its feel better if it were wrapped around you." He said, sliding his arms around my body.

"Smooth" I laughed. "I just don't want you to strain yourself baby."

"I won't, I promise. Besides, I have you to look out for me every second." He kissed me.

"Why don't I draw us a bath?" I asked as we walked up the stairs. "It can be just like our one month anniversary."

"That sounds perfect." He said, kissing the hand he was holding.

I got the bath set up and added the bubbles and roses. This time I put a speaker on the side and played some of our favorite romantic songs on a playlist.

We helped each other undress and I got in first. Then he sat across from me and we just stared into each other's eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked.

"I ask myself the same thing every day."

"Merry Christmas Baekhyun."

"Merry Christmas Chanyeol."

He adjusted himself so we were chest to chest. I rubbed my hands across his chest and under his arms over his sides. Then he turned and leaned against me. His back was against my chest and I wrapped my legs around his. I put my arms under his and wrapped them over his chest. Basically like he was giving me a horizontal piggy back in the tub. "You are almost as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside." I told him.

"What can I fix on the outside to be equal to the inside?" He joked.

"Well, this six pack," I started, running my hands down his washboard abs, "are just so bleh!"

"Ok, I'll work on it." He said.

"I'm not done yet!" I joked in a serious tone.

"Sorry, please continue." He said matching my seriousness.

"You're eyes, they're too dangerous to look at, one can get lost in them. Your lips are too kissable, one will never be able to stop. You're smile is too cute, one can sense a sneakiness about it."

"But...?" He said baiting me to give a sweet compliment.

"Yes, you are so right! Your butt isn't that cute!"

"Shut up!" He said, laughing.

I kissed his neck. "Everything about you is beautiful. Your lips, your eyes, you nose, your abs, your sense of humor, your love for your family, your intelligence, your kindness, you're strength, and even your butt. I love every single inch of you."

"Can I get that in writing?" He asked.

"I'll say it every day for you. And every day it'll just become more and more true."

"I love you so much Baekhyun, you're so dang good to me."

"I love you too Chanyeol, your so good to me." We spent the next few minutes just kissing and cuddling in the tub listening to the music. The jets turned on to replace the water with warm, fresh water.

"So, didn't you say you'd make it worth my while waiting until now to be naughty?"

"I did say that. Let's see if I can deliver on that promise." I slowly moved me hands over his chest and down his abs reaching his pubes. I ran my fingers through this his hair with one hand as I massaged his balls with my other. Then I brought my left hand back up and ran it over his body as I took his cock in my right hand. I began to rub it, getting him hard.

"Mmmmm" he moaned. "I'm liking this so far."

"Just wait till I'm done with you..." I whispered into his ear before kissing it. "Why don't you turn around for me baby." He did as I said. I crawled over him and kissed his lips. I worked my way down his body leaving a trail of kisses. Once I got halfway down his abs I reached the water level. I looked up into his eyes and gave him a sneaking grin. He gave me a confused look as I dove my head under the water. I took his cock in my mouth and began sucking it. I did this for as long as I could before rising up for air. Then I did it again. He had a firm grip on my head. He was going nuts at the feeling of and underwater blowjob. I rose again, gave him a kiss on his stomach, and went back down. I pushed my nose against his wet pubes and swirled my tongue around his cock. He began to pull at me signaling for me to go up.

"If you keep going I might just lose it!" He moaned.

"I can keep going if you want. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it baby, it's incredible. I just don't want to cum yet."

"As you wish." I gave him a kiss.

We got out of the tub and I stopped him from getting a towel. I told him to just shake the excess water off and to go lay on the bed. He did as he was told. I climbed up on him and began licking him dry. Once I covered his entire front side I flipped him over. I kissed down his back and kissed his beautiful butt, giving it a playful slap.

"Now it's your turn baby" he said, pulling me down on my back. He began kissing me. "I want you to relax and I'll take care of you." He kissed my lips. Then he kissed my neck, moving down my body. My fingers gripped his hair as he took me in his mouth.

"Ahhh" I panted, my legs wrapping around his upper back taking hold of him. He kissed left inter thought, then my right one. Then he buried his face i between my thighs and ball sac and kissed it over and over, using his tongue heavily. He wiggles his face, making my thighs shake. His light scruff felt so good against my balls. "Oh god baby, that feels so good."

He kissed his way under and around my balls reaching the opposite side. He kissed upwards reaching my pubic area. He held my hips, his fingers on the side of my butt as he continued to press his lips against my skin. He kissed down my pubes reaching the base of my cock. Then he stopped, looking up into my eyes and giving me a devilish smile.

He didn't lose eye contact as he licked his way from the tip of my cock to the base. Then he hovered over my cock and lightly blew over the path he licked. My semi-hard cock jumped as he reached my head, hitting his lips. He laughed at that, losing eye contact before opening his mouth and moving his lips over my head.

I wanted so badly to watch but I couldn't, my head fell back, hitting the pillow and my eyes shut as I was overcome with pleasure.

He moved his lips further and further down my cock, swirling his tongue. On his way back he kept his tongue flat against the underside. God that felt good. He righted his lips as he reached the top of my cock, basically kissing the tip before letting it pop out. "You're so... good at that" I moaned.

"You taste so good baby." He said, taking me back in his mouth. He worked his way up and down my cock, occasionally pulling off to kiss the side or my thighs. He must have know I was close because he quickly pulled off.

"Please take me baby. I'm all yours." I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my lips.

He positioned me on my side. He placed one arm under my head and the other over my chest, pulling me close. His glistening, sweaty chest pressed against my back as he entered me. He glided in and out over and over. Each time he thrusted in it was better than the last time. I placed my arm over his body, gripping his butt with my hand. It was so smooth in my fingers, so sexy as I felt it clench tight with each thrust.

He placed his head in between my shoulder and neck. He kissed my shoulder, then my clavicle, then my neck. Then he kissed my cheek as he thrust into me once more, hitting the spot. "Oh god, right there baby. Don't stop Chanyeol."

"Mmmm. I like it when you say my name." He said, pounding in again. God his voice was so sexy. I love it.

"Yes Chanyeol, right there. Give it to me Chanyeol. Make me cum." Each time I said his name he groaned louder. He kept pushing in and out of me. I pushed myself back, clenching my hole tight around his cock.

"Cum for me baby, cum in my mouth" He pulled out and jumped on top of me, taking my cock in his mouth. He shoved his head all the way down and pulled back up with such suction I instantly came.

"Ahhhh. I'm cumming for you Chanyeol. Here you go baby. Ahhhh" I moaned. He savored every drop I unloaded in his mouth.

"You fast so good Baekhyun. God I love your cum."

"I want to taste you Chanyeol. Cum in me baby. Give it to me." I said.

He obliged, giving me his sexy grin. He climbed up and say on my chest. I gripped his sweaty ass as I wrapped my lips around him and took him in me. I pulled him in using my grip on his ass. Then I moved my right hand around and up over his abs. God he is a god. His well defined chest and 6-pack glistened with sweat.

I made eye contact with him as I squeezed his ass tight, pushing him all the way down into my mouth. His cock twitched and he started shooting. He squirted shot after shot of hot cum into my mouth. It was the biggest load ever. "Yes Baekhyun, take my cock. Swallow my load baby!" He moaned, his hands on the headboard to stabilize himself.

Once he finished cumming I licked his cock clean. He got off me and later down next to me. He took me in his arms so we faced each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"I had a great day, because of you." He told me.

"I had a great day too, baby. Having you, your family, and Nana and hers all here meant the world to me."

"It was amazing, all because of you." He said.

"And your family." I added.

"Ya, but without you I don't know where I'd be." I kissed him.

"I love you, Chanyeol. I love you so dang much."

"I love you, Baekhyun. You mean the world to me."

We kissed for a while until we pulled the covers over us to go to sleep.

"Merry Christmas Baekhyun."

"Merry Christmas Chanyeol." He wrapped his muscular arms around me and we fell asleep cuddled up.


	3. Chapter 3

*Baekhyun's Point of View*

I walked into school after winter break so happy. I had my morning coffee with Nana and even though we spent Christmas and New Years together we caught up about our breaks and how great they were. She had started dating a doctor named Kris, so she was blushing about that.

We went to our faculty meeting after school where Krystal's sub was introduced. She is ready to give birth any day so the sub is taking over for her. His name is Sehun and he seemed alright. He is handsome but seems a little arrogant.

Soon it was February. Valentine's Day approached and I just wanted a nice dinner with my guy. Since restaurants are so packed, we decided to cook at home. When I say we, I mean Chanyeol. And when I say Chanyeol, I mean Chanyeol in just his boxer briefs.

Meanwhile, I got to enjoy the view as I set the table.

He made a delicious meal, filet mignon and mashed potatoes. We kept to our promise of no gifts, only getting each other cards.

After dinner we retired to the family room. We blasted music and danced around the the room and even back into the kitchen. Every time his arms graced my skin I got goosebumps. God I love his arms, his biceps are so hot. I love that he is so big and so strong but he isn't buff and scary looking.

We had ate cookies as we continued to jump around the house. The little moments like these are why I love him so much. We can both be crazy but do it together.

Finally reaching a point of exhaustion, I sprawled out on the couch and he plopped down next to me.

"That was great, be should do it more often." He said.

"Ya, it was. I'd even say it's better than sex."

I teased.

"Oh, really?" He said giving me a daring smile. "I guess I'll have to prove you wrong!" He said, climbing on top of me and picking me up.

"It's not going to be easy, I do love a good dance party." I laughed as he carried me up the stairs.

"We'll see what you say after tonight." He said, playfully slapping my butt. At this point I was facing him, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his lower back. A laughed escaped my mouth as I leaned in to kissed him.

He plopped me down on the bed and laid on top of me. His lips trailed over my body as his hot breath made my skin tingle. God he does not want to lose this "argument."

After giving me an incredible blowjob, he rolled down his boxer briefs. While he looked incredible in them, the sight of his raging cock was better.

With my butt hanging over the edge of the bed and my legs in the air he began to enter me. His pulsing member swept in and out smoothly, making me moan. Then, with a sneaky grin, he asked, "Are you ready to lose?" as he pounded into me again.

"Prove me wrong baby." I replied.

"Warp your legs around me." He ordered. I obeyed. Then he wrapped his arms under my back and hoisted me up, never letting his cock slip out.

We were back in the position he had carried me up the stairs in, but this time I was a little lower and he was in me. Oh my god, he began thrusting in and out. He is fucking me mid-air. God it feels so good.

His hands moved to my waist as he continued pounding me. It took me a minutiae to realize the loud moaning was me. Every inch of my body felt the pleasure of his cock entering me with each swift thrust.

"This feels amazing baby, don't stop!!" I moaned.

"As you wish." He said, kissing me. I don't know how he did it but he continued to hold me up as he pounded in and out of me.

Then I decided to begin moving my hips a little. When he entered me again I grinder my hips towards him.

"Oh god, yes baby. Do that again!" He grunted. I did it again. And again, and again. My hands never let go of his bulging shoulders, now dripping in sweat.

"Ah ah ah ah ah! Yes baby don't stop, keep going! Ah ah ah!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. My cock spurt shot after shot of my hot cum across his glistening chest and abs. "You feel so good in me baby!" I moaned.

Not long after, he lost it too. He unleashed his load in me, filling me with his warm cum. He carefully laid me down on the bed and kissed me. "So, are you sure you prefer dancing in the family room to this?" He smirked.

Panting, I accepted defeat, "No, I think you may have won this battle."

"And what does that win me?" He questioned. I kissed him passionately on the lips. "I'll take it."

"Oh, that's not your prize." I said, pushing him off of me and straddling his hips. "I don't think we are done quite yet."

"Oh really, what is there to do?" He asked.

"I think it's time you get your reward." I kissed him again.

"I like the sound of that." He said.

Then I took his still hard, covered in cum cock in my mouth. I licked up his sweet load and swallowed it all. "Mmm yes baby."

"You deserve to cum twice baby. Just lay back and relax." I told him. With that he rested his head against the mattress and placed his right arm over his eyes as his left massaged my head.

I kissed the tip as I rubbed the rest of his shaft. I popped him back in and slide my tongue up and down, savoring the taste of him. Then I kissed his sac, god he has great balls. "You like this baby. You want me to suck your balls?" I playfully asked.

"Mmmmm yes don't stop baby, give it to me." He moaned.

I licked all the way from under his sac to the tip of his dick before taking him all in. I moved my lips up and down his entire shaft. Then I lightly grazed my teeth over his skin. He loved it, so I did it again. Then I took his member in my hands and stuck my tongue out, slapping his cock on my tongue three times. I used my left hand to grab the top half of his cock and with my right hand I massaged the bottom. I picked up the speed a little before halting.

I licked the side of his cock again before placing it back in between my lips. I loosely took him all in, then tightened my lips to create suction as I brought them back up. Once reaching the top, I slid all the way down and felt his cock pulse. I pulled back, letting the head sit on my tongue as he unleashed another hot load of cum. The sweetness filled my mouth and I realized this was a win for me as well.

I climbed off of him and laid down on the bed. He still had his arm over his eyes.

"Was the reward to your liking?" I asked.

No response. I pulled his arm off his head and his eyes were closed. He turned a little. The stinker looked asleep. Two can play at this game.

"Oh, what a shame, I was hoping for another round in the shower..." I said, getting up and walking toward the bathroom. He jolted his eyes open.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He yelled. "God your ass is amazing."

"Oh, I thought your reward bored you to sleep?" I played.

"Well, I had to pretend to sleep. Where's the fun in letting you have all the glory in thinking you did a good job?" He played.

"Ha. Ha. So funny." I kissed him.

***

May 6th arrived, my birthday. It was a Saturday so I got to spend the day with Chanyeol. We spent the day swimming outside and watching movies. Of course we took breaks during all of this to kiss and do more than just kiss.

He made me an incredible dinner and then he gave me my presents. He got me some clothes and movies he knew I'd like. There was one more box.

"I saved my personal favorite for last." He said, handing it to me. I unwrapped the box and lifted the cover. Inside was a small, fancy looking notebook.

"What's this?" I asked, a little confused.

"Why don't you open it and see." He replied. I turned to the first page and there was a handwritten letter on the first page. It's his handwriting. I turned to the next page; there was another note. I turned the page again, and there was another note. I began to speed through them, and 70% of the pages were filled with Chanyeol's handwriting.

"I started this a while ago. It was hard to keep it from you. There's a mix of love letters to you and just memories from moments over the past year with some pictures, including from our first few dates." I got goosebumps. Oh my god, he is incredible. I couldn't decide wether to rip his clothes off or read the pages first.

"This is amazing. Thank you, Chanyeol. I love it, and I love you." I said, giving him a huge, warm hug. I felt so safe having him right there with me.

We sat at the table as I went from the first page he wrote to the last. He sat and watched me go through them, even explaining certain things about it. His eyes just stared at me, filled with so much happiness and love as I went through the book.

"The rest is yet to come, baby. I could've filled this book but I figured maybe you wanted to add some memories." He said.

"That sounds perfect, thanks."

"And I hope to make this a tradition. Every year I'll give it to you on our anniversary."

"Why didn't you wait the 3 weeks until our first anniversary?" I asked.

"I just couldn't wait any longer. I needed to give it to you." I kissed him deeply. "That reminds me, for our anniversary, I was thinking we could get away for a weekend. I have a break coming up and I can take a personal day."

"Are you sure about taking a day? We have our trip this summer."

"Yes, baby. I have 5 weeks of vacation time so I'm fine. Besides, I think this town can manage without me on parole."

"Ok, great." I kissed him. "But I think this town my lose it without you protecting it." I teased.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take if it means having more time with you."

That night was spectacular. It went in the book. We went on that getaway, up to Maine where we stayed at a cute Inn and explored.

The end of the school year neared. I loved seeing Chanyeol in my classroom, in his uniform every Friday.

Sehun was still here, Krystal took the rest of the year off. He was nice for the most part but a little pompous. It was the last day of the school year, he came in with Nana and they asked if I wanted to grab a bite at Chilis to celebrate. I agreed and told Chanyeol I'd be home late. He is so great about letting me go out with my friends and just chilling at home waiting for me. Of course, I love when he comes home from a bar a little drunk after spending time with his fellow police officers, mainly for the laughs he provided trying to sing at the top of his lungs with his terrible voice.

Sehun always made weird comments that got under my skin. He seemed to hate that I had a boyfriend, especially one that's a cop.

The next day I went in early to start cleaning up my classroom so the custodians could completely clean it. It's weird having to pack up at the end of the year but at least it'll be nice and clean and organized for the next one.

I was sitting at my desk going through papers and cleaning out everything when Sehun walked in. I guess he came in after me as only he secretary, Chen, one of the funniest and greatest people in this building, was here before me.

"There you are." He said, a little weird in the voice he had.

"Ya, just packing up."

"I'm about to do the same for Krystal. She said she would come in and help later today. She's bringing the baby." He said.

"Oh, awesome I can't wait to meet the baby!" I replied.

"Ya... I guess" he said, leaning on the edge of my desk. "So, tell me you dumped that boyfriend of yours."

"Ah, nooo. Still with him." I'm officially creeped out.

"What a shame. A guy like you deserves so much better."

"I truly think it's the reverse." I said, pushing my chair back. I reached for my phone but his grabbed it.

"What's the matter, are you trying to call him to come get you?"

"Give me my phone back." I said sternly.

"I will, but it'll cost you." He said, unzipping his pants. I stood up and tried walking to the door to get out, but he grabbed my by the arm and brought me back. I'm not a small guy, but he was much bigger than me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, trying to break from his strong grip.

"I don't want to. I'd rather get in you." He grunted, pushing my down onto the desk. I fought back but he was too strong.

"HEL-" he covered my mouth stopping the noise from coming out.

"Don't worry Baekhyun. You don't need your stupid boyfriend. I'll take good care of that sexy ass!" He said, pulling my pants down.

He lowered his head and kissed my neck, keeping my head in his grip. His whole body weighed down on top of mine.

Something in me sprung me into overdrive. I came up with a plan. "Ok, give it to me good!" I said in the best sexy voice I could must. "Let me spread my legs for you!" He must have believed me because he lifted up off me a little, but still held one of my legs.

Getting enough room I was able to bring my other legs up and kick him in the face.

"You little bitch" He yelled. "You'll pay for that!" I climbed off the desk and kicked him in the balls. "Ahhh, FUCK."

I started to run away but he grabbed hold of my ankle and I fell to the ground. Then I heard the door bust open. Through my watery eyes I saw him. Chanyeol. He was here. Thank god. Then Kai, his partner, entered behind him with his gun in his hands.

Chanyeol ran passed me and punched Sehun in the face. Kai had gotten on the opposite side of Sehun. He put his gun away and grabbed his handcuffs. Chanyeol was holding Sehun in place on the ground. Kai cuffed Sehun.

"Take care of Baekhyun, I got this." He told Chanyeol. He began the Miranda Rights as Chanyeol grabbed my pants and rushed over to me. Tears were running down my face.

"It's okay, I'm right here Baekhyun. You're safe." He told me gently, pulling me into his arms. He put my pants back on me, I completely forgot I was naked from the waist down.

"Let's get you home baby." He said, helping me up. He kissed my forehead. I began to cry even more because I was so relieved to have Chanyeol with me.

We got home and he helped me shower and get into comfortable clothes. I was still shaking. He changed too. We went down to the living room and he cuddled me on the couch.

"You're safe baby, I got you." He whispered in my ear, kissing above my ear.

He let me cry and asked me if I wanted the tv on. It helped distract me a little. He never let go of me. Once it was 9 he made dinner for us. I sat at the table as he made it. He kept coming over and squeezing my hand.

After dinner we went to bed. I faced him and decided I was ready to talk a little.

"How did you know I was in danger? How did you get there so fast?" I asked him.

He looked me in the eyes and responded, "Your friend Sharon called me. She said she saw Sehun do something to your door and then go in. And since nobody else was there she knew it was even more weird. She was right. Thank god she was right." He said, his voice trembling a little at the end. His eyes released a few tears. "Thank god we were able to get there so soon." He said, running his hands down my back.

"Thank you for saving me. He said i could do better than you. I told him he was wrong." My voice cracked. "He was so wrong. I don't deserve such an amazing person."

He cupped his hand on my face. "Yes you do. We are meant for each other. You deserve me and I deserve you."

He kissed my lips and moved closer to me. He later back down and I rested my head on his chest. I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up alone. I walked downstairs and found Chanyeol making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good morning baby. How are you?" He asked.

"Good morning, I'm okay." I said, sitting down at the table as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"Kai said they need to ask you a few questions. When you are ready of course. Sehun has confessed and everything so you won't have to go to court over it."

"Oh wow, okay, we can go down to the station today if that's alright. I'd like to get it all done with."

"Whatever you want Baekhyun." Chanyeol said.

I had to tell Kai what happened and answer a few questions. He told me Sehun accepted a deal and confessed so he was going to jail for 12 years.

A week later Chanyeol same with me to pack up my room. It was a little difficult being in there but Chanyeol helped me through. I brought Sharon flowers and Chanyeol made her a cake.

"That is so sweet of you boys." She said, hugging both of us. (She is old enough that calling us boys is okay.) "I'm just happy you are alright, Baekhyun."

" I can't even imagine what would have happened if you weren't there, thank you." Chanyeol said.

"Yes, truly, thank you."

"I just did what any good person should." She said.

"If you ever need anything, let us know. Anything, just call me." Chanyeol said.

Chanyeol's family came and visited for a few days. They stayed with me when Chanyeol went to work and it meant a lot to me.

The weeks passed and I was able to stop thinking about it all the time. I think my relationship with Chanyeol grew even stronger.

With only a few days to go until our vacation to Disney, I knew what I wanted to do. While he went to work I snuck out and went to the Jewelry store. I picked out the perfect ring for him.

Finally the day had arrived! Nana gave us a drive to the airport. We sat and ate McDonalds while waiting for boarding.

"First Class is now boarding." The woman at the gate said.

"Ok, lets go babe." Chanyeol said.

"We haven't been called yet." I responded confused.

"Look at your ticket Baekhyun, they just did" he smirked. "I may have upgraded us. You deserve it baby."

"You know I think things like this are a waste of money!" I said. He gave me a look I like 'okay whatever' and I laughed. "Okay, thank you Chanyeol."

"It may be a waste of money but it's money I think you're worth spoiling with." I kissed him. "Besides, you're spending so much on this trip the least I can do is upgrade the flights."

The flight was good. I planned a limousine to pick us up and take us to the hotel. Once we got there, we fell in love with our hotel, the Grand Floridian. I could see why it cost so much to stay here. We were escorted upstairs where they handed us champagne and said "Welcome Home."

We were swiftly checked in and taken to our suite. Once were alone, Chanyeol looked at me and said, "Babe, I love this, but it's too much!"

"You're worth it. Plus, look at that view, and the treatment here, it's worth every penny." We admired the Cinderella's Castle from our balcony.

"Thanks for this, babe. I love you."

"Thanks for coming with me. I love you too."

We spent the rest of the day at the park. It was sunny and beautiful. We got back to the hotel after the fireworks. It was fun seeing him in this atmosphere and being a kid.

The next day we went to a different park early and came back to the hotel after lunch. We spent the afternoon lounging by the pool and swimming. I got to stare at his incredible abs as he lay in the sun. I never get sick of them! Then here's his face, lord help me. His jaw is so sexy. I'm so lucky that not only do I get to look at him, I get to be with him and I get to be happy with him.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get a drink, want anything?" I asked.

"Well besides you, I'd like a smoothie or something like that please. Oh, and feel free to walk away nice and slow for me." He grinned.

"As you wish." I said with a little sarcasm.

Later we sat in the hot tub and talked to some nice people. Most of them had kids and they were all cute.

Our dinner reservation was in our hotel, at a fancy restaurant so it was convenient. I thought he looked good in uniform but whenever he wears a suit I just want to rip it off. Dinner was delicious, surprisingly worth the crazy price.

We walked back to our suite and as soon as he shut the door behind us we started to kiss.

We kicked off or shoes and pulled off our socks. I peeled off his jacket as we moved towards the bedroom. He did the same. I took hold of his tie and pulled him towards the bed. I sat him down on the edge of the bed. I undid his tie and he undid mine. Then he slowly undid each button on my dress shirt, kissing the newly revealed skin as he went. As he kissed my stomach I undid my belt and pulled my pants off. He kissed my underwear all over before I pulled them down.

I climbed on top of him and sat down, grinding my ass over his bulge which he clearly enjoyed. Our lips locked and our tongues swirled as he ran his hands up and down my head and backside. Then he took my butt cheeks in each of his sexy hands and slapped his left hand twice against my ass. Not too hard to be painful, but hard enough to drive me crazy with pleasure.

His lips tasted so good, I'm addicted. He leaned back until he was fully lying on the bed. That gave me the chance to break free from his lips and move down his body. I pulled his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt. I kissed his impeccably toned pecs and down his washboard abs. He managed to escape from the sleeves of his shirt and threw it to the side.

Then I undid his belt and pants and pulled them. I laughed out loud when I saw his underwear. They were like little boys underwear. They were blue briefs with little Mickeys all over them.

"Where on earth did you find these?" I asked.

"Amazon. It's amazing what you can find on there." He joked.

"Well they seem a little tight..." I said.

"Ya, I may have ordered a size too small..."

"You just have such an incredible package Mickey can't handle it."

"Yes, definitely."

"Especially your sac, it's trying to escape..." I said, sucking on the sexy, lightly hairy skin of his sac peeking out from the edge of the underwear.

"Oh, god. I guess I made the right decision!" He moaned. "While I do love Mickey, I think I love my ability for my cock to breathe more."

With that I pulled them down and set his now raging cock free.

I took his cock in my mouth and sucked it just like he loved it. I knew every centimeter of his body and I loved being able to please him. I stabilized his cock with one hand and with my other I began to warm up his hole. He got closer and closer to cumming with each movement. I wanted tonight to last a while so I stopped before he lost control. Then I lifted his legs up and placed my cock at the entrance of his hole. I began to push in slowly.

"God you're so tight!"

"Mmm yes baby fuck me!" He groaned. As I pushed all the way in he pulled me down and kissed me.

"You like my cock in you baby?" I grunted, pounding him harder and harder. I looked into his eyes but the pleasure he felt made him close them.

"Give it to me, Baekhyun, give it to me!" He said. I thrusted faster and faster. "Mmmm yes baby yes."

"Get on all fours for me baby." I commanded. He obeyed. Then I forged my cock back in and fucked him harder than before. I held onto his hips and slapped his ass cheeks as I pounded him. My balls slapped against him, that sound was so hot.

I could tell he wanted to moan loudly but kept it down to not disturb the neighboring hotel guests.

"I'm gonna cum soon baby." He said. I pulled out of him and flipped him over so he was on his back. I took his cock in my hand and aggressively rubbed it as my mouth hovered over the head. Soon he was shooting his load in me. His breathing was heavy and it was a gorgeous sight to watch his incredible stomach rise and then lower.

"Get on the edge of the bed." Chanyeol commanded, getting off the bed. I obeyed.

He worked my hole up with his fingers. "Fuck me Chanyeol, please baby, I need you."

He gave me what I begged for. He held my legs against his shoulders and began entering me. Eventually I could feel his bushy pubes against my skin as he was balls deep in me.

"You're still as tight as our first time baby." He said, kissing my leg.

"Guess you need to up your game." I teased.

"Oh I can do that." He said, thrusting hard into me. "Get off the bed."

"Where do you want me?" I asked.

"Well... only if you want to..."

"Yes...?" I asked, my interest peeked.

"Well, I noticed earlier that we have a large balcony... and the sides are all covered... and nobody is across from us accept for Cinderella..."

"Lead the way." I said, giving him a kiss, a little nervous but very excited.

We opened to door to the dark outside. It was late, 11 p.m. and nobody is out, besides, our room faced the park so nobody else could see us.

Even though we were safe from being caught, it's still nerve-racking. He closed the door behind us so the air conditioned room was safe. He sat down on the cushioned couch, his cock sticking straight up.

"Why don't you come here baby." He whispered, stroking his cock. I walked over and sat on his lap facing him, placing my legs on each side of him. We kissed as he guided himself in me. His arms wrapped around my back, god it felt good. I began to move up and down on him, feeling every inch of him in me.

"Don't worry baby, I'll do the work. You just relax and look pretty. It won't be that difficult for you, will it?" I stopped moving.

"Which part?" I asked.

"Well, the relaxing part. You're helpless in the other department." He joked, kissing my shoulder. "You're beautiful baby. Let me take care of you. Plus, I have to up my game."

"Whatever you say, boss." He smiled at that. Then he lifted me up a little and pulled me back down while simultaneously lifting himself up. I managed to keep my voice low, but it was difficult.

"God, do that again baby. Please." I begged. He did it again. "Give me that big cock baby, drive me crazy."

That must have turned him on even more because the (semi) innocent man turned to a complete sexy beast. He began furiously bouncing me up and down on him, filling my hole with his thick cock. "Take my cock baby, take it." He grunted. He kissed my lips. My grip on his neck is slipping because of his sweat. He pulled me all he way down, my face buried in between his head and the pillow. We were both sweating by this point, his hairy chest sticking to mine. I kissed his head a she lifted his hips up further. He did all the movement now, thrusting up and down on the couch, pounding my whole then leaving me empty, then filling me again.

He groaned. I could tell he was ready to get real risky. Suddenly he was standing up, carrying me. Thank god for the high railings because he leaned me against them.

"Don't worry, I got you." I completely trusted him, even if my upper body was hanging over the railing. "Hold on baby, I'm just getting started."

Then he began pounding me fast. His balls slapped against my bare ass each time he filled my hole. I couldn't help but close my eyes at the fantastic sensation of his big cock filling me. The wind blew strong, trying to push me into him. The breeze felt fantastic as by bare skin was feeling so many sensations at once. He lightly bit my my nipples, tasting the sweat dripping from my body.

I was lost in the sensation. Each thrust in felt better than the last. He was hitting the perfect spot, my cock began twitching.

Then it started to downpour, my upper body getting drenched. I didn't care because it added to the sensation. I loved it.

Then he pulled me back and exited my hole. He later the towels down on the ground and motioned for me to lay on them. I laid down on my back. The view I got of his raging cock, balls, and ass was incredible as he stood over me.

He lowered himself down so he was hovering over my chest, kneeling on both sides of me. He grabbed hold of my head, holding it in place as he began to face fuck me. He started slowly, sliding his cock in and out gently, then picking up the pace until I couldn't even see a clear image of his cock, only seeing the color of flesh come in and out. My lips savored his skin as he moved in and out.

"Turn over." He said. I obeyed, pushing my ass as high as I could in the air for him. He slapped my cheeks a few times, before he kissed and licked all over them. Then he moved towards my hole and licked it while simultaneously tugging on my cock.

"Fuck!" I quietly moaned.

He let go of my cock and gripped my hips with his hands. He buried his face further in and moved his tongue in and out. He pulled out a little, then licked all the way from the bottom of my crack to the top. He moved back to the middle and just licked the hell out of me. God he is good at this. Definitely upping his game.

When I thought it couldn't get any better he blew out, making his lips jump up and down quickly as he shook his head from side to side. He violently attacked my hole again and I lost it. "I'm gonna cum baby."

He quickly flipped me over and plopped my cock in his mouth. I shot a huge load of cum in his mouth. His lips were covered. He kissed the tip and then flipped me over again. This time I was flat on the ground, he kissed and licked my hole, letting my cum fall on my hole. Then he climbed on top of me and pushed his cock back in.

His hands on the ground for stability, he began pounding my hole. The sound of his sac hitting me was all I could hear. The rain still showered over us but I barely noticed.

Then he came in me. "Fuck baby I'm cumming!"

"Give it to me baby!" His load was huge, filling my hole. The rest stick to his cock. He helped me turn around and I licked his cock clean.

He helped me stand up, which was very difficult. He picked up the towels and we went back in.

"Now it's time to clean you up, you dirty dirty boy." He said. The beast had been fulfilled, but Chanyeol wasn't yet done.

We got in the shower and let the water run over our bodies as we passionately kissed.

He pushed me against the shower wall. The steam from the hot water filled the bathroom. He kissed my neck as he took control of my arms, lifting them up above my head and holding them there. He leaned back so we could look at each other.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked.

"Every day. And I want you to know I love you just as much." I responded.

"I know you do baby, I know." Our lips licked again.

We soaped each other up and let the water risen away. I pulled him back to the bed and pulled him down on top of me.

"God you smell good after you shower." I said.

"Isn't that the point?" He asked.

"I thought it was to clean my body from the dirtiness you just did to it."

"Guess we'll need to shower again then." He laughed, kissing my chest.

He lowered himself so he was able to take my cock in his mouth. "I love your big cock baby, want you to fill my mouth with your cum!"

He sucked me off, swirling his tongue all over it. My shaft was soaked from his wet kisses. He massaged my balls while sucking me, then he kissed my sac all over, popping both of my balls in his mouth. The suction he had as he pulled with his mouth was incredible. The heat of his breath against the skin of my sac was insane.

He must of known what it did to me because he jumped back to my cock and slide it all the way down. "Take my cum baby!"

He made eye contact with me as I shot my load in him, filling his mouth again. He swallowed it all this time.

Then he spread my legs and entered my hole again. He laid on top of me and kissed me. "Your hole is still very tight baby." He began grinding his hips against me, filling me up and then leaving. It was slow but so sensual. "I want to cum all over you baby. I'm gonna make you nice and dirty again."

"I'm all yours baby. Do whatever you want to me."

"Mmm I like the sound of that!" He laughed. He got up and walked over to his suitcase.

"Your ass is honestly so freaking pretty. You should've been a butt model or something, seriously." I laughed. "It's too bad your mine. I don't want to share."

"Good. Because I'm all yours." He pulled out a tie. Then another one.

"Hmmm, what could those be for?" I flirted.

"I thought we were too casual, this isn't a hotel that likes casual sex after all." He joked, walking coed to me. "One is for your hands. The other for your eyes."

"Tie me up, daddy." I said half serious, half joking. He tied a strong knot around my wrists. Then he tied one around my head, covering my eyes.

He climbed on top of me again. It was thrilling not knowing what he was gonna do next. Then I felt his hands on my lower ass. "What are you gonna do with me?" I teased.

"Don't worry, you'll definitely know it when you feel it." He said. Then I felt his wet lips in my groin. His face nestled in my cock and balls. He ran his fingers through my pubes, then pulled on them, that felt good.

Then everything stopped. The bed felt like he had climbed off. I heard footsteps on the floor. "Guess I'll just fall asleep alone..." I teased.

"Oh shut up. I'll be right back!" We both laughed. Then I felt him in the bed again and he kissed me. It felt different though. I licked my lips and tasted chocolate!!!

"Is that chocolate I taste?" I asked.

"Maybe. Guess you'll just have to witness this one with your own eyes." He said, pulling the tie off my head. He was holding a bottle of Hershey's syrup.

"You know me so well, I love me some chocolate. And you really weren't kidding about getting me dirty were you?" I said.

"No, and if you ally your cards right even I'll get dirty too." He raised eyebrows and gave me a sexy grin.

Then he poured some into my mouth. It tasted delicious. Then he made a line of chocolate starting on my chest and going around each nipple then heading down my abs, ending right before my pubes. He licked his way down the chocolate path. He kissed my pubes, then looked up at me and smirked. He held my fully hard cock down against my pubes and poured syrup along the underside of my shaft. Then he licked it up. It felt incredible. He then did it to my arms. Then he cradled my chest, his cock sticking straight out towards my mouth. He poured syrup all over it.

"You kissed a spot baby." I joked.

"Shut up and take my cock." He laughed. He slid his cock in my mouth and I savored the taste of the chocolate and his cock

"Mmm yes baby suck my cock." He groaned. When he pulled out I had completely cleaned him. "Guess you are a chocolate whore. Maybe a second round?"

I smiled. "Please." We repeated it another 3 times.

"Guess I am a chocolate whore." I giggled after the last time.

Then he made sweet love to me. Emphasis on the sweet, hehe. He filled my hole again with his cock, pounding into me over and over. My hands still tied above my head added to the sensation. Not being able to move my hands over him was a little sad, but it felt good to be under his control.

"I love you baby." He said.

"I love you too." I replied, looking into his eyes. We kissed as he grinned into me, not letting go of each other's lips for what seemed like hours.

His chest against mine, the chocolate residue a little sticky between us, his bush met my ass. He had swooped his hands under my back, now holding me tight against him as he continued sliding in and out. I kissed his neck, then he kissed mine. His warm breath against my skin felt so good. I felt so safe on his arms as he continued to love me. I never wanted the moment to end. I was lost in paradise, in his love.

"Your the king of my heart. I'm yours toolset and I'm yours to keep." I whispered in his ear. A tear actually fell down my face and I smiled as I realized how amazingly lucky I am to have him.

"Don't cry baby. Trust me, I'm keeping you. Your mine and I'm yours." He kissed me. "I love you so much."

"I'll make it worth your while if you take this tie off me..." I said, giving him a flirty look.

"Okay, but it better be worth it or else you'll be in trouble." He said, untying it.

I slid my hands down to his pubes and ran my dinners through them as he slowly slid into me. I ran my fingers up his abs, slowly rubbing all over. I reached his shoulders and rubbed them, he loved that. I pulled them away and put them under his armpits.

"Sweaty boy, aren't you?" I played.

"Gotta work hard for you baby." He kissed me. I dragged my fingers down his shoulders blades and over his insane back muscles.

Then I reached his cold, damp ass. When he was all the way in me, I squeezed it tight.

"Ah, yes that feels good baby." He moaned.

Then I slapped him. He moaned again.

"You've definitely made t worth my while. Guess I've been naughty." He said.

"Good, and yes you have. All this chocolate in the bed, naughty boy. You deserve to be punished." I teased. I tapped his butt again. Then I massaged it nice and deeply.

"Mmm that feels good baby. Gonna make me cum."

"I want yo to fill me baby." We shared a kiss as he pumped into me. Then he unleashed his cum, shooting load after load into my hole. We kissed more as he grinned that last bit of cum out of his cock.

We showered again to clean up. Then we got in the bed, which stayed clean, no chocolate made its way onto the sheets. We covered us in the warm sheets and covers. I wrapped my arms around him and cuddled him. My cock rubbed a giant his butt and my chest a giant his back. He truly has the sexiest body, and his back was no exception. We fell asleep in that position, and I love it.

The next morning I woke up to him staring at me. "Good morning baby." He smiled, he seems truly happy. He kissed me.

"Good morning!" I said, getting up and using the bathroom. When I opened the door he was still in bed.

"Would you mind passing me my phone baby?" He asked, pointing across the room toward the dresser.

"Sure." I said, walking over to the dresser. On top of his phone was a small, black velvet box. I picked it up, confused for a second.

"Babe, what is thi-" I turned around and he was on his knee right behind me. Oh my god.

"Baekhyun, I've never been as happy as I am with you. When we first met, I knew I wanted to be with you. You are the most incredible human in the world, I can't imagine not having you in my life. Please..." he said, grabbing the box and opening it. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" I bent down and kissed him. He put the silver band on my finger. It was perfect.

"It's beautiful. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too baby." He said. We hugged tightly, I love having his arms around me.

"Im gonna take it off cause it's a tad big and I don't want it to fall off in the shower." I told him. I had a plan!

"Okay, we cans get it fixed when we get home." He said.

We jumped in the shower and, after having incredible shower engagement sex, cleaned up. We dried off and got dressed.

"Babe, can you please grab my ring for me? It's on the dresser." I asked.

He walked over and picked up the ring. "Ah, babe...this isn't the ring I got you...?" He turned around and I pulled the same trick on him. I was on my knee and took the ring from him.

"No it's not." I said, showing him my ring on my finger. "It's yours. I picked it up a week ago. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to cuddle on the couch, eat junk food, laugh and cry, play games, beat you at mini golf, everything with you. I want to go through life smiling because of you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Of course." I put the ring on his finger. We kissed and hugged each other.

"And I thought last night was good." He joked. We both laughed.

"I love you, Chanyeol."

"I love you, Baekhyun."


End file.
